


A Weekend in the Country

by pandorabox82



Series: Cabin in the Woods [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eager to draw Rossi out of the cocoon of sorrow that he has wrapped around himself following Erin's death, Penelope organizes a surprise weekend at his cabin. However, it's Rossi who has the surprise for them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penelope

"Wasn't it storming the last time we headed up to the cabin, Baby Girl?"

"Uh huh. And we rescued Erin from the rain, and she truly became a part of our little family. That's why we need this weekend here, to escape from the oppressiveness of her murder and the grief that clouds Rossi's mind. I know he didn't want us to crash his time here, but we have to bring him some pleasure, bring a smile back to his face and heart."

"And did you manage to twist Blake's arm so that she would come, too?" She looked over at Morgan and caught the quick smile that flashed over his face. Penelope burst into giggles as she shook her head.

"Yes, she's coming, though I don't know if you'll be the one to make her come. She seems quite loyal to her James."

Derek shrugged, quickly meeting her eye. "Well, JJ is quite loyal to Will, and she still has fun with us." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she continued to laugh, even as they pulled into the drive and she saw that they were the first ones there. "Why don't you run up and greet Rossi while I bring our bags in and set them up in our room?"

She nodded and unclipped her seatbelt, scrambling from the car and up the few steps to the door. It was locked, so she pulled out her keyring from her pocket and unlocked the door, leaving it open as she kicked her shoes off and then hurried over to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

The closer she got to Rossi's room, the more nervous she began to feel, a small finger of doubt wiggling its way into her brain. Maybe this really wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but she truly did want to see Rossi happy once more. And then, she heard the low moans coming from the bedroom, and her brow furrowed with confusion. No one had left early, and no one else knew about their excursions here. So, who could possibly be using the cabin, with Rossi?

Shaking her head, she stopped outside his room, plastering her ear against the door, trying to figure out who was behind the door. The soft, high pitched, cooing sounded very familiar to her, but still, she couldn't place where she knew the sounds from. Taking a deep breath, Penelope turned the knob and slowly pushed the door in, peeking her head inside.

A soft gasp slipped from her mouth as she took in the blonde head that was thrown back into one of those soft down pillows Rossi favored. "Yes, Davie, right there. More. I want another finger inside me, now." The dirty words made Penelope smile, even as she began to cry and she carefully stepped over to the bed, kneeling next to it and reaching out to touch Erin's face.

The woman's eyes flew open and met hers, a tender smile spreading across her face. "You're alive." Erin nodded and puckered her lips invitingly. Penelope took the hint and kissed her, relishing the feel of her thin lips on hers. Penelope deepened the kiss, burying her fingers in the soft blonde hair that was so familiar to her.

She felt the moment that Erin slipped over the edge into a shattering orgasm, as their lips mashed together more tightly, Erin's hand coming around Penelope's neck to hold her closer. Finally, they broke the embrace, and Erin flopped back on the bed, her breathing short and harsh. "When did you get here, Kitten?" Rossi panted out as he stretched himself out alongside Erin, his hand covering her stomach protectively.

"Derek and I got here about ten minutes ago. The others are on their way here, too. I had planned on having another weekend to get your mind off Erin's murder, and yet, here she is in your arms. Scoot over, I want in on this."

Erin laughed gently as she pushed back against Dave, a smile on her face. "Everyone is coming?"

"Yeah, even Blake. She hasn't been introduced to the rules of the cabin, yet. We haven't really gotten away in a year, seeing the problems we had with Curtis." Penelope shrugged out of her light sweater, letting it fall to the floor as she crawled in beside Erin, cupping her face with one hand. "We had a funeral for you, Dave held a memorial service. And he hasn't acted the same since your passing. What gives?"

"We had to pretend I was dead. We had to make certain that John was acting alone. If I was really the endgame all along, we had to ensure that no one else would try to take a swipe at me." Erin leaned in and kissed her once more, her tongue running along the seam of Penelope's lips, seeking entrance. Penelope acquiesced, letting her in so that she could taste Erin more fully. "No one is supposed to know I'm here, yet. My children were supposed to be the first to find out."

"We'll keep you a secret, after we enjoy this weekend in the country," Penelope murmured, snuggling close to Erin. The bedroom door opened once more and Derek stepped inside. Penelope turned her head to look at him, shrugging a little. "We have an extra guest, it looks like. Would you mind greeting everyone so that I can spend some time here, with them?"

"Sure. I put our bags in the same room as last time, okay?" She nodded and then turned her head back to look into Erin's grey blue eyes. "Don't take too long, Penelope. I'll need some help with supper."

"Yes, yes. Now go."

He chuckled and left the room while she snuggled in a little closer to her Erin. "What are we having for supper?"

"Derek wanted tacos, so we brought all the fixings. I had no idea that things would be spicy all on their own." Erin grinned and pressed her lips against Penelope's nose. "I missed you, so much." Tears prickled her eyes and she slid her hand down to rest on Erin's waist.

"I've missed you, too, honey." The soft words settled around Penelope's heart and she smiled gently at Erin. "So, we probably don't have time for anything right now. Will you join me tonight?"

"All you had to do was ask."

Dave began to laugh as he slid off the bed and padded over to the dresser, grabbing out fresh clothes. "She is my fiancé, Kitten, don't sound so eager."

"Fiancé? When did that happen?"

"Last weekend, after we got back from that case in Lansing. She said yes."

Penelope looked back at Erin, a wide smile on her face. "That is so wonderful! Will you guys be pulling out of our games?" she whispered, focusing on Erin.

"No, neither of us wants to give up the group. Though, you probably won't be here with me alone any longer." Erin rested her head on Penelope's shoulder, reaching up to play with a strand of her hair. "You're the one I'm going to miss the most. Derek and I shared a weekend up here, shortly after Maeve died, and it just didn't feel right."

She sighed, and rubbed her thumb up and down Erin's side. "He told me that the weekend was a fail. After I asked him why you two were sniping at each other so much."

The door closed softly, and Penelope felt herself relax a little more, relaxing as Erin made short work of the buttons on her blouse. "The boys can start supper, I want to feel your skin against mine." Looking down at the woman's hands, she nodded, only to feel her breath catch in her throat as she saw the still angry looking scar on Erin's wrist. "I'll have that for the rest of my life. A reminder that, despite everything, I lived."

Penelope clasped her hand and brought her wrist to her mouth, kissing the scar before tracing it with the tip of her tongue. "What do you think they would say if I decided I didn't want to share you this weekend?"

"Probably nothing good. That's what these weekends are about, sharing, right?" Penelope nodded reluctantly and Erin laughed softly. "I don't really feel like sharing either, this weekend, either you or my Davie." They kissed once more, and she pulled her blouse off, letting it join her sweater. And then, Erin's nimble fingers unhooked her bra, tugging it off her body and pulling her close, their flesh touching.

Penelope began to cry and Erin rubbed her back gently, murmuring softly in her ear about how it was okay to let out her feelings, that it was all right to be overwhelmed. Penelope nodded and sought out her lips for a gentle kiss. They let the embrace linger on, and then Erin was placing tender, lovely, kisses all over her face, paying close attention to her eyes. "Oh, how I've missed you, my darling Erin."

She pulled her close once more and they hugged as she continued to cry, feeling Erin's own tears on her shoulder. Finally, Erin yawned and nuzzled against her. "Will you still be here when they come wake me up?"

"If you think they can drag me away from your side at any time during this weekend, you had better get another thought in your head." Erin nodded before kissing the closest spot next to her. "Are you going to nap?"

"Maybe. I tend to get tired out a lot these days. And…"

"Yes?" she asked when Erin's voice trailed off, her fingers tightening in the soft flesh of her hip.

"I tend to sleep away the cravings. I was doing so good, Penelope, so good. And now, they're back and worse than ever." Her voice had faded into a harsh whisper and Penelope just rubbed her back, letting Erin cry all the harder. "I didn't think it would be so hard this time around."

"And you've been cut off from us, who would support you no matter what." Penelope tenderly kissed Erin. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes. Just like I love you."

"And I am going to be by your side as we get you past these cravings." Penelope kissed her again, relishing the small gestures of acceptance and love she was receiving from the woman. "Now, sleep. The boys will wake us up when it's time to eat."

"All right."

Penelope began to hum under her breath as Erin snuggled in close, her breathing starting to slow down and become steady. As a gentle snore filled the room, Penelope began to run her fingers through Erin's hair, untangling the snarls she found there. In the few weeks since they'd last seen her, her hair had grown longer, now touching the middle of her shoulder blades.

From the depths of slumber, Erin arched into the touches, something that made Penelope smile and continue her ministrations, not wanting to let go of Erin for even a moment. It didn't take long for the steady movements to lull Penelope into a light sleep all her own, her fingers stilling as she let the darkness steal over her.


	2. Derek

"So, how are you planning on breaking this to the others?" Derek asked as he and Rossi brought in the supplies from the car.

"We hadn't really thought that far ahead. The doctors just cleared her to return to normal life, and she begged me to take a weekend in the country before we told anyone about this miracle of modern science. I think she wanted to recapture some of that earlier spark we had while here the last time."

"The time when everyone was together?" Derek wondered if that was what he meant, or if he was talking about another time, when it had been just them away from the world.

"No, it was just her, and me, and Penelope. It was just after the whole Curtis fiasco had begun to ramp up in earnest, and she needed an outlet to work out her cravings before she did something stupid." Rossi's face clouded over, and Derek waited for him to finish his thought. "The bastard made her drink, I'm certain you read that in the case notes."

He nodded and wondered how to ask the question that was on his mind. "Is she struggling?"

"A little. I don't think she's noticed that I notice just how much she sleeps. She's using it as a coping mechanism. And I really hope that this weekend reawakens the spark of life in her. I know, I was the one who asked for this, and I don't regret a moment of it. I love her. I just wish that I could promise her that everything is going to be okay."

"None of us can promise that, Rossi. You should know that by now." The older man nodded and sighed as he turned to the stove, turning the burner on. "I'll start browning the meat. Were we going to do a spicy and a mild seasoning, or just go with the spicy?"

Derek couldn't stop the sharp bark of laughter that escaped from his lips as he shrugged. "I think that we can all handle something a little spicy this weekend. Don't you?"

"Truer words were never spoken, my friend." Rossi pulled out a large pan and broke up the meat into it before taking out the spices that were in his cupboard. Derek was content to watch him for a while, since the man was a master in the kitchen. "I'm not doing all the work here, you know. If you want to play, you have to pay."

"Whatever, old man," he teased.

"Ooh, words like that will only get you punished. I know that Erin has this delicious little riding crop that she likes to use on me when I've been naughty. I wonder if you'd like that?"

Derek found himself shrugging as he pulled out Rossi's cutting board and took out the small bag of tomatoes that Penelope had picked out, clumsily dicing them before sliding the pieces into a bowl. Soon, they found a rhythm, and the food was quickly assembled, the only thing left to do was to finish the meat.

A knock on the door got both their attention, and Derek looked to Rossi. "I'll go get it. You already have the meat covered."

"That sounds almost dirty slipping from your lips, Derek."

Again, he laughed, making his way over to the door and opening it, revealing Hotch and JJ. "Welcome, you guys. This is going to a much more interesting weekend than we had originally planned on," he said as he took the grocery bag from JJ's hands.

They stepped inside and JJ toed off her shoes before looking back at him. "What makes you say that, Der?" she asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Well, there's something that Rossi has been keeping from us, something good, but startling. Something akin to what you and Hotch did." Derek watched dawning comprehension light up JJ's eyes, and he nodded.

"Shut up! Rossi, tell me he's not intimating what I think he is."

"What? That my fiancé is upstairs, probably sleeping, in the arms of our Kitten? No, he's telling the truth there. Why? Do you want to go up and check in on them?"

"Maybe. Is she doing okay?"

"Better than I thought, given the circumstances. After this little weekend of ours, we're coming out to the world at large." He leaned over and kissed JJ sweetly before giving her a small pat on the ass. She giggled as she made her way back out into the hall and presumably heading upstairs to see for herself.

"I can't believe that you managed to keep this a secret from us, Dave. I'm your best friend." Hotch frowned at Dave, and Derek watched him shrug. "What?"

"The only thing that I cared about was keeping Erin safe. Just like the only thing you and JJ were concerned about was keeping Emily safe. It's a dangerous game to play, you know. And if Curtis had lived, we wouldn't be throwing caution to the wind like this." He turned back to the meat and stirred it. From the tense set of his shoulders, Derek knew that Hotch's words had upset him more than he was letting on, and he felt like he had to do something to relieve the tension that had filled the room.

"So, who is going to be the one to fill Blake in on this little surprise? Because from the look she gave you at Erin's memorial, they must have made up a little." They both glared at him, and Derek held up one hand. "I'm just saying, we do not want a situation like Reid to happen again. I know, Erin's not Emily, but there were still very strong feelings for her in the team."

"He has a point, Aaron. And I suppose that I should be the one to inform her of the resurrection. We get along the best, out of everyone."

"Which is weird, given that she should be closest to Reid, since they've known each other the longest. But, I guess that just goes to show that you can never fully predict a person's actions, no matter how good a profile you have of them."

This did elicit a chuckle from Dave, and he turned to face them once more. "There is that. Blake is a tough nut to crack. But it seems like she's just been trying to protect herself from getting hurt once more. Her first time with the BAU was not a healthy one."

Hotch snorted a little, and Derek looked at him, taking in the way his eyebrow arched and his lips curled in a sardonic smile. "Our work environment has never been healthy."

"Which is why we come here, to work off the steam that builds up inside of us. So, how do you think it will go down these next few days?" He leaned against the counter, his eyes darting between Hotch and Rossi, trying to get a feel on their emotions.

"Erin and Alex are going to get into a fight at some point. Alex is going to lash out at her, and Erin will give as good as she gets, and that spark will lead to something explosive between them. There's always been something there."

"I know. I heard the rumors, too, Dave."

Derek felt his brow furrow in confusion as he looked between the two men. "Care to fill a team member in here? What rumors are you talking about?"

The two men drew in a simultaneous breath, and he leaned in, not wanting to miss a single word. "Alan, Erin's ex, was a jackass from the beginning, but Erin was in love with him. Or so she thought. And then, during the whole Amerithrax debacle happened, throwing the two of them close together for long periods of time. And they got close." Dave took a deep breath as he rubbed his hand over his face before glancing over at Hotch.

"Too close, for some people. The rumors started almost immediately. It was bound to happen, though, given that they were two women in the boy's club. I tried to quash as many of them as I could, but Gideon was no help at all."

"He was jealous. He saw how fast Erin was rising on the rungs. He knew that she was brilliant, and since she was a woman, she'd be given the next Section Chief position. I don't know how far things went, but I know that over the long, lonely, nights, they were inseparable. It was sweet to watch, but I had my misgivings about how things would go down. And when it ended badly, I couldn't help either woman."

Dave let out a heartbroken sigh as he glanced over at the door. "At least you get this chance now, to mend the fences."

"I suppose. I just don't want to lose her to another person."

Derek reached out and squeezed his shoulder softly. "I don't think that will happen, even if they sleep together. Erin only has eyes for you."

He nodded and went to say something more when someone knocked on the door firmly. "That's probably Reid and Blake. I'll go answer the door," Hotch said and they nodded. Derek suddenly started to wonder if this weekend was such a good idea or not, as he didn't want anyone to get hurt, and it looked like that might happen before the night was over.


	3. Reid

"I could have driven myself, Spencer. You didn't need to come pick me up."

Reid glanced over at Blake and shrugged a little. "It's easier with fewer cars at the cabin. And this gives me the opportunity to fill you in on what happens there."

She let out a little trill of laughter and turned down the music that was playing. "That sounds so serious. Let me guess, we play the adult version of Truth or Dare."

He gave her another shrug. "That has been known to happen. The last time we were all together, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi, hunted me down in the woods. And I was actually allowed to wear clothes that time, so it took longer to find me."

Blake laughed again as she shook her head. "This is what the BAU has turned into? Some orgy filled bacchanalia? Really?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. Even Erin wasn't this uptight."

Blake fell silent at the mention of her name, and Reid wondered how raw that wound still was. After the funeral, after Rossi's impromptu memorial for his fallen lover, they had wound up walking together in his backyard, talking lowly, and Blake had informed him that she and Erin had just started on the long process of making up. "No, she always burned so brightly," she finally whispered.

"I'm sorry?"

Blake turned her body so that she could look at him as he drove. "We had an affair. I went and fell in love with her, and we broke our vows to our husbands for six long, lovely, sweet, weeks. Why do you think that I could never forgive her until the end there? She shredded my heart when she did what she did. I knew that she had to do it. I know that I made a mistake in the profile. But it was so easy to blame her for everything. And a small part of me never stopped loving her. Death couldn't sever those feelings, since I never acknowledged them."

He took a deep breath as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He had suspected something like that had occurred between the women, but had never wanted to ask, knowing that it would be a sensitive subject for her. "Well, then, it's a good thing that you'll be here this weekend. We can help you get over this, if you let us."

"Tell me more."

"Well, most everyone pairs off when we're at the cabin. It used to be JJ and me, before she left Will. Now, she's with Hotch, and they're happy, so I can't begrudge them that. It shouldn't surprise you that Morgan and Garcia are a pair." She shook her head. "Which leaves you, me, and Rossi. He'll probably be a lone wolf this time, but that's to be expected, having lost Erin so recently. Do you think that James will be all right with you doing a little swinging this weekend?"

Blake worried her lower lip between her teeth as she thought about her answer. "Well, we've had a bit of an open relationship ever since…ever since he decided to take the Doctors Without Borders job. That hasn't changed now that he's back in the States."

"And you don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with. We set boundaries while we're here, and we respect them."

That got her to smile, and she absently scratched at her face. "What were Erin's boundaries?" she finally asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"No anal sex. I remember her words being that she didn't like anyone using the back door." Blake let out a fuller, more mirthful, laugh, and he joined in as he turned down the dirt road that led to Rossi's cabin.

"That does sound like Erin. Though she had good reason for that request." Her voice had taken on a slightly sad tinge, and he wondered what memory she was accessing. "All right, if Erin could be up for this, I can be up for this. I suppose that it might be nice to get to know my fellow teammates a little better."

"That's the spirit!" he said enthusiastically, reaching out to squeeze her hand a little before focusing on the road once more. "I have found that this actually has helped me trust my team that much more, Alex. There's something about knowing someone so intimately that makes you trust them."

She gave him a small nod before turning her body to gaze out the passenger window. He watched her lips move silently, and he wondered what song she was currently running through her mind. Reid knew enough to leave her alone when she turned pensive. And really, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts as well. Though he had never gotten as close to Erin as Penelope or Rossi, there was still something about her that he found himself missing. "So, how long have you done this for?" Alex suddenly asked, a frown marring her features.

"It started soon after Rossi joined the team, actually. It was a good way to blow off steam and find out the things that felt good to us."

"But to be so fluid in your sexuality. You've never coded as gay, neither has Rossi or Hotch. What is it about being here that lets you switch so easily?"

He was surprised at her line of questioning, having thought that she was a little more open to trying new things in the bedroom. At least that was what Rossi had intimated that time after he had visited a BDSM club with her. "It's knowing that I can trust them, completely, and knowing that nothing will ever get back to the rest of the people in the bullpen. There is a lot of freedom in trust. Wouldn't you agree?"

She shrugged a little. "I suppose. All right, I have to stop overthinking this. It won't work any other way."

"That's the spirit," he replied as he pulled into the drive of Rossi's cabin. "Oh, and before you ask, there really aren't any neighbors around, so you can be as loud as you want. Which is perfect for Jen, since she has the tendency to get rather loud."

"Now why does that not surprise me?" Blake replied drolly.

He chuckled lowly as he shook his head. "Hey, I have to let you in on some secrets. I'd hate to surprise you with some things."

She nodded and hopped out of the car, heading back to the trunk. Reid popped it for her as he ambled out and joined her. "Well, there couldn't be much else that would surprise me. Save for Erin being alive, and that is an impossibility."

He nodded and shouldered his bag before closing the trunk and guiding Blake up to the door. JJ answered on the second knock, looking flushed, and he wondered if the games had started a little early that weekend. When she gave him a tense smile, he knew that there was something else at work here, and he wondered what was going on. When he went to open his mouth, though, JJ shook her head. "Hey guys, glad you could make it! I'll take your bags upstairs if you want to make yourselves comfortable in the den. Spence, why don't you show Alex where all the good liquor is?"

He nodded, trying not to frown, since Blake would pick up on that small tell. "Sure, Jen. Thanks." Reid gave JJ his bag, watching Blake follow suit. "She's not lying when she mentions the good stuff. There are some bottles that are older than me, which I'm told makes them taste all the better. Is there something in particular that I can pour you?"  
She shook her head as they entered the den, and then she moved over to the window. "Erin used to prefer bourbon. I don't suppose that Rossi would keep any of that around, since it would leave too many bad memories."

"I'll check." Reid rummaged around in the liquor cabinet, finding a half empty bottle of bourbon near the front. Smiling, he grabbed it and went over to her side, dangling the bottle in front of her. "Look what I have!"

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that this is, was, Erin's favorite maker. It makes a certain sort of sense that he would be so sentimental. I don't suppose that you thought to bring a glass?" He shook his head. "Well, hand it over, then."

He chuckled as he gave her the bottle, watching as she pulled out the crystal stopper and took a few swigs. "You have to remember to pace yourself, Alex. You do not want to spend this weekend drunk."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's a lot more fun when you're sober. Also? We get to have a lot more fun with you. No sobriety, no consent. Rossi's number one rule."

She sighed as she nodded, handing the bottle over. "All right, I suppose. What's the first thing up for us?"

Reid corked the bottle and replaced it before reaching out for her hand. It was an instinctual move, one that he wasn't certain she would respond to, but she did, sliding her hand into his and squeezing tightly. He knew that it had taken a lot for her to do that, and he smiled to himself as he led her into the dining room. "We need fuel to our bodies to get ready for tonight. Even if we're not going to do much of anything. Tomorrow is when the real fun begins."


	4. JJ

JJ sighed as she stirred the lemonade. It was something to do to keep her mind off the fact that very shortly a few of their team would find out the truth about Erin. It had been a shock, but she understood how Erin had wanted to be the one to reveal that particular bit of news. Still, she had a hinky feeling that things would not turn out well. After all, Spencer had not reacted well when Emily had come back from the dead, and this might be even worse.

"Penny for your thoughts, Jen."

Looking up, she smiled into Spencer's face, shrugging a little. "It just feels a little weird to be here now, after everything that's happened to us. Where's Blake?"

"Helping Rossi set the table. Hotch sent me in here to help bring everything into the dining room. You know, I almost want to turn the power off and have us eat in the dark, like last time. That just seems to be the overall feel of this weekend."

"That wouldn't be very good with tacos, Pretty Boy. And I really do not want to try and clean up after that mess, do you?"

He shook his head, and JJ smiled, puckering her lips. He took the hint and gave her a tender kiss, and she sighed a little. "There is something going on, isn't there? I've learned to better read your micro-expressions since the whole Emily debacle, and there is something that you are keeping from me."

A bright blush stained her cheeks as she looked down into the pitcher. "I wish that I could tell you, Spence, I really do. I can honestly say, though, that I did not find anything out until we got here today. Whatever might happen, keep that in mind. Please?"

His hand closed around her shoulder, and JJ looked up at him, knowing that her eyes were almost certainly luminous with unshed tears. "Whatever it is, I won't react badly, will I?"

"You might."

He cocked his head to one side, staring at her intently. Just as he was about to ask her another question, Derek shoved a bowl of seasoned meat into his hands. "Hey, kid, run this into the dining room."

Spencer let out a disgusted sigh as he nodded, turning on his heel and stalking from the kitchen. "I can't lie to him anymore, Der. When did that happen?"

"Maybe when you found out that you didn't want to be a side couple with him any longer. There's a certain honesty that comes after something like that. You have to keep better control over your emotions, though, at least until after they make their appearance. This has to be all about her."

She nodded as she gave the drink one more stir. "I'll try. Though I don't know if I want that to happen before or after we've eaten. Somehow, I think that the news will go better on full stomachs."

"Spoken like a true mother." She shrugged as she gave him a bright smile. "All right, go run that in to the dining room, and send Reid back in. There's still a lot to put out."

JJ nodded as she picked up the pitcher and sashayed from the room, letting out a little gasp as Derek pinched her ass as she moved past him. Once in the dining room, she saw that Aaron and Blake were deep in conversation, and that made her smile, since she hoped that her lover could keep her distracted throughout most of the meal.

"Hey, are we almost ready to eat?"

She looked at Rossi, arching an eyebrow and daring him to say something else. He had the good graces to look somewhat mollified, and he came over to her side, taking the pitcher from her hands and starting to fill the glasses.

"You know, there's an extra glass at the table. Did you miscount?" Reid asked, frowning a little.

"No, it's a Jewish tradition that I've coopted for our group. The glass is to remind us of those not with us any longer."

"Like Erin?" Blake asked suddenly, and Rossi nodded. From the look on his face, JJ knew that he was close to giving the whole thing away, and she shot him a quick, dark, look.

"You know, Derek mentioned that there was a lot to still bring to the table. Why don't you come help me and let these three talk."

"Sounds like a plan, Jen." He gratefully squeezed her shoulder as he moved past, and she nodded at the others as she followed after him. "Thank you for saving my ass."

"Think nothing of it. I vaguely know how important it is for her to do this on her own, since Emily was so insistent about coming out to the team when she was ready. Unfortunately, Doyle tipped her hand in that whole affair. At least we know for certain that John Curtis is dead."

"There is that. Would you mind running up and seeing what's keeping Penelope, though? Her absence is unexplainable, and I'd like to keep the questions before supper to a minimum."

JJ nodded and kissed his cheek. "You're a good man, Rossi. Really, you are. She's lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Jen."

She nodded once more as she left the kitchen and went over to the stairs, swiftly climbing them. Somehow, she knew that the women would be in the master bedroom, since that's where they always seemed to end up, and JJ entered without knocking.

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she looked at the bed, seeing Penelope and Erin wrapped up in each other's arms, Erin's head pillowed on the other woman's chest. It came as no surprise that they were both naked, but that only complicated matters, honestly, at this point. Tiptoeing over to the bed, she softly sat and leaned over them, stroking Erin's cheek with her index finger.

The woman blinked her eyes open, focus coming to them slowly. "Jennifer?"

"Hey. It's almost supper time, everyone else is here, and Rossi sent me up to get Penelope. It seems like you're wanting to make your appearance a little later?"

"Yes, I thought I'd let you all eat before I disrupt things. News like this might go better on full stomachs."

JJ nodded, letting out a soft hum as Erin reached up and hooked her arm around her neck, pulling her in close for a deep kiss. Up until that moment, she hadn't realized how much she missed those lips, and she fought to keep from falling into the bed, knowing that if she did, they wouldn't get up until they were both sated.

"Jayje?"

"Finally you wake up," she breathed out as she sat up, giving Erin a dazed smile. "Rossi wants to see you downstairs, posthaste. Dinner's almost ready, and it's starting to look a little odd that you're not there."

"Oh, I hadn't realized that it had gotten this late. Let me give Erin one more kiss, and then you can help me dress." Penelope pressed close to Erin once more and kissed her deeply, her hand reaching up to cup Erin's breast, tweaking the nipple to a stiff peak as JJ watched.

"That's not fair, Penny," she whined, feeling desire pool in her stomach as she watched them. Her friend shrugged as she got off the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing JJ just as fiercely. "All right, enough. I do not want to get all wound up before we eat."

"Yes, honey." Penelope gave an exaggerated wink to Erin before squatting down and picking up her panties.

"You shan't need those, Penelope, dearest. Leave them here."

The indolent tone of Erin's voice sent shivers down JJ's spine and she fought to keep from pressing her thighs together, knowing that the pressure would do nothing to alleviate her arousal. "Yes, Ma'am!"

JJ rolled her eyes a little at the eagerness, bending to grab Penelope's bra and tossing it to her before gathering up the rest of her clothing. "Seriously, next time you strip, make sure your clothing all goes in one place."

"Well, I wasn't really focused on where it went, so long as it went," she tartly replied before brushing past her. "Seriously, give it twenty minutes before you come downstairs, Erin. It's just tacos, those don't take too long to eat."

"Yes, Penny." Erin slipped from the bed and went over to the dresser, starting to pull out clothes. "I'll see the both of you soon. Please, remember to smile at me. I'm not certain how Alexandra will take the news."

"Of course." Penelope finished dressing and slipped her hand into JJ's. "Let's head down there now, so that Erin's grand reveal will be all the sooner."

JJ laughed lightly as she shook her head, leading her friend down to the dining room. The only spaces open were between Hotch and Blake, and she sat closest to her lover, leaving Penelope next to Blake. And though she was slightly hungry, JJ found that she couldn't concentrate long enough to actually eat more than a few bites.

One by one, the others finished their meals, and JJ felt the butterflies start to fly ever more chaotically in her stomach. Penelope must have been feeling the same way, since she slipped her hand off the table and settled it on JJ's thigh, letting her thumb rub back and forth, as if she was trying to soothe the both of them with her touch.

And then, JJ heard movement from the kitchen and she sucked in a deep breath, not ready for Spencer or Alex's reactions. Penelope's hand tightened almost painfully on her thigh, and she gave her friend a small nod as they both looked to the door. Blake took notice of their move, and craned her head around to see what they were looking at.

"Hello, everyone," Erin said softly as she lifted her hand in a small wave. "Um, I'm alive. What have I missed?"


	5. Hotch

Hotch felt his lips tighten into a thin line as he carefully watched Blake for her reaction to Erin's presence in the room. Her brow furrowed as a deep frown pulled her lips down, and he knew that nothing good was about to happen. Somehow, he knew that there was going to be a fight of some sort happening shortly, and he glanced at his best friend, wondering which one of them would step in first.

"Erin? You're alive? How?"

They all looked at Reid, and Hotch could see his wheels turning in his mind as he tried to reconcile what he was seeing with what he had thought to be true up until a few moments ago. "I am, Spencer. We had to employ subterfuge when John hurt me, in order to make him feel like he had won. It was the only way to make certain he would become careless enough to get caught. And before you get overly angry, like what happened with Emily's return, David was the only one who knew about me, and he had to keep things under wraps, on the off chance that Curtis had a partner or partners."

The younger man nodded as he stood up, making his way over to Erin and reaching out to touch her face. Erin's eyes closed a little as she leaned into the touch, and Hotch found himself wishing that he could be the one touching her at that moment. "Well, this is all well and good, but did you really think that this was the best way to come out as alive?"

Blake's sharp voice took him by surprise, and he watched Erin stiffen a little, curving her body closer to Reid's as she took a deep breath. "Yes, because I knew that I would be among friends. Or did I make the wrong assumption?"

He had expected Erin's voice to be equally as sharp, but instead it was just filled with a deep sorrow. This seemed to bring out the protective side of Reid, since he pulled her close and began to stroke Erin's hair lightly. "You always were good at making the wrong assumptions, Erin."

"Oh."

That small, soft, word tugged at his heartstrings, and he stood up from the table, taking a step towards them. Dave shook his head a little, and he frowned. "Alex."

"What, Hotch? Are you really going to defend what happened here?"

He opened his mouth to speak when JJ hopped to her feet, taking hold of his hand. "Actually, we're going to let you all figure this out, while Penny and I have a relaxing time with Aaron. If you want to join us, Erin, you're more than welcome to. We would love to feel that soft skin of yours beneath our hands."

The older woman shook her head, giving them a grateful smile. "No, I need to work this out before we can have any escapades this weekend. It would do no good to have bad blood spoil our fun." She gave them a tremulous smile before pressing her cheek against Spencer's chest.

"All right, but the offer still stands."

Erin nodded before waving them off, and JJ sighed a little as she pulled them over to the stairs. "I was not expecting Blake to be so angry."

"Well, I think her surprise is causing her to be a little sharper than normal. It's to be understood, I just hope that Rossi steps in before something really distressing happens. I want this to be a fun weekend for us all, and if Erin or Alex are upset, then that just deflates the whole thing." Penelope reached out and squeezed his ass, causing him to gasp sharply. "Because I know that I have been missing out on that, and I do not want either woman to miss out on the delights of a weekend in the country."

"You were always the one to push boundaries, Garcia," he muttered as he stepped into their room, watching JJ stalk over to the bed and plop down, watching them.

"Guilty as charged, Sir! In fact, I got some great cuddle time in with Erin earlier. Her skin is still like satin beneath my fingers, and I just wanted to make love to her, but we ended up falling asleep instead. I still feel that itch, though, Sir. Are you going to scratch it for me, since my Boo is still downstairs, trying to defuse things?"

He glanced over at JJ, somehow not surprised to find that she was already stripping off her pants, the shirt long gone already. "If he doesn't want to give you relief, I am more than able to, PG."

"Hmm, that does sound nice, Jayje. Where would you start?"

His lover smirked a little as she stood, letting her bra fall to the floor. "Well, first, we have to get rid of that blouse. Aaron, why don't you do the honors?" she purred as she knelt down and tugged off Penelope's skirt. Hotch couldn't help but watch them as he fumbled with the small buttons on the blouse, trying not to tear them off in his haste.

As it slipped from her shoulders, JJ slithered her way up between them, wrapping her arms around Penelope's neck as she ghosted her lips across the other woman's. "What's next?" she asked breathlessly, and he quickly stripped down, knowing that things would be moving rapidly after this.

"Well, after I kiss your lips, then I would trail them down your body until I was eating you out, making you cry out to God for the orgasm you so desperately need. Only then will Hotch take you, thrusting into your body as I nibble on your glorious breasts."

The dirty talk turned him on immensely, and he ran his hands up and down JJ's body, tweaking her nipples before slipping one hand between her thighs, finding her wet and wanting already. She ground against his palm, obviously seeking to get off, and he chuckled lowly before moving his hands back up to rest on her hips. "Why don't we see that in action, Jen?" he growled, and she shivered as she nodded.

"Back on the bed, Penny," JJ said as she pushed gently against her friend.

"Yes," she groaned, allowing JJ to shove her onto the mattress, her thighs falling open in clear invitation. JJ straddled her, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss, and he felt himself get even more turned on as his lover made good on her words, dragging her lips and fingers down Penelope's lush body, leaving her mouth free. "Oh, fuck, Jayje, that feels so good."

Hotch nodded as he knelt on the floor, kissing Penelope as she began to twist and arch her body, striving for her completion. It was clear that JJ knew Penelope's body, since at just the right moment, she pulled back, breathing heavily as she watched Penelope frown. "It's your turn now, Aaron."

He nodded and climbed onto the bed, running his hands up and down Penelope's torso, making certain to brush his thumbs against the underside of her breasts, knowing that was an erogenous zone on JJ, and hoping it would work for Penelope. She arched up and cooed, urging him on, and he bent down, capturing one nipple between his lips to suckle as he entered her. Fluttering his tongue against her nipple, he began to thrust in and out of her, setting a fast pace for them.

Hotch frowned, though, when he felt a pair of hands push him up, and then he was looking into JJ's eyes, taking in the mischievous glint there. "Yes?"

"I changed my mind, Aaron. You're going to eat me out while you're fucking Penelope. Somehow, we'll make it work, and it is going to be very hot."

He nodded somewhat apprehensively, and then JJ was once more straddling Penelope's body, lowering her face to the other woman's and kissing her deeply. Thanks to JJ's training, she was flexible enough to drape her legs on his shoulders, bringing her core in close to his lips for easy access.

Smirking a little, he let out a soft puff of breath, knowing that he was teasing her by doing so. A feral growl slipped from her lips as she tried to shift her hips closer, to get contact with his lips. He chuckled lowly as he finally closed the distance between them and starting to eat her out in the same rhythm that he was fucking Penelope. There was something so primal and sensual about what they were doing, and it suddenly clicked home to him how much he had missed these weekends. This was precisely what he needed to relax after everything that happened in the last few weeks.

Somehow, they all managed to orgasm simultaneously, and he held tightly onto Penelope's hips as JJ tightened her thighs around his face as she rode out her orgasm. They fell into a heap on the bed, breathing heavily as the afterglow of sex settled around them. "I really hope that Erin and Alex can make a go of things. I'd hate for there to be a rift in our group this entire weekend. This is supposed to be a time to heal, after all."

"I know, Penelope. But we can't dictate what they do. They have to work this out for themselves, because they're the ones that have to live with the aftermath, whatever it is," he replied as he reached out and stroked the woman's hair. She nodded slightly before cuddling close to JJ, wrapping her arms around her waist. "In the morning, everything will look clearer."

"I'm holding you to that, Hotch," she murmured through a yawn, resting her head on JJ's chest. "I might be gone when you wake up. Der might get lonely, you know." Hotch nodded before throwing his arm around their waists, holding them close as he felt himself begin to drift off.


	6. Rossi

Dave hadn't wanted things to get this out of hand when they did the reveal. But still, he had had an inkling that things were going to be explosive between Erin and Alex from the moment Erin came out as alive. Meeting Derek's eye, he went to step forward between the two women, not wanting the situation to devolve into something physical.

Derek shook his head a little before coming over to his side, leaning against the table as he let out a soft hum. "I think that things need to resolve themselves between the two of them alone, don't you?" he finally asked, beckoning Spencer over to their side.

"I don't want either of them to get hurt," he quickly replied, watching as Erin and Alex began to warily circle each other, coming closer and closer together as the minutes ticked by. Silence reigned in the room, even as tension crackled in the air, and he sucked in a deep breath, ready to speak up in Erin's defense at a moment's notice, if she needed it.

Spencer reached out and rubbed his upper thigh in a soothing motion, and he had to fight the urge to push that hand away, knowing that the kid meant well. "I do believe that everything will be fine once they work everything out for themselves, guys. Alex is a rational, calm, woman, and Erin can be quite analytical when she needs be. Why don't we leave them to their own devices and take our minds off our worries upstairs?"

In his heart, Dave knew that Spencer meant well, but he just couldn't find it in him to agree right away. He wanted to be able to protect his fiancée, and that meant being close to her if she needed her white knight to ride in and do just that.

"You know, I'm still trying to recover from what John Curtis did to me, Alexandra. Would you mind taking this little staring contest into the living room so that we can continue to do so on the sofa?"

As he watched, Alex blinked hard a few times, as if the question had taken her aback, and slowly, she nodded. "That would be fine," she said shortly.

"Follow me, then." Erin sailed past them, giving Dave a tight smile and nod on her way out of the room. He had to fight the urge to grasp for her hand, holding her close, since he knew that she had to do this on her own.

"And it's a small cabin, relatively speaking, Rossi. If Erin needs help, she can use those powerful lungs of hers to call out for you, and you'll come running."

He nodded in agreement as he glanced between the two men. "Well, what do you want to do while we're waiting for our women to get done with whatever they're doing?"

"Don't you mean whoever they're doing?" Derek teased, and he shrugged, knowing that for the most part, he was correct.

"That, too."

Spencer cleared his throat a little, and Dave turned his head to look at the younger man. "It's a warm night, there's no storm happening this year, and the stars are out. As long as there are no dangerous creatures in the lake, we could have a fun time skinny dipping."

"Do you not remember what happened the last time we tried that, kid?" Derek asked, and Spencer nodded. "Well?"

"Well, JJ and Penny are upstairs, Erin's in the living room, and Emily's in England. I highly doubt that what happened last year will happen again." He arched his eyebrow, as if daring them to disagree again.

"You do have a point there, Reid. Let's head outside." Rossi stepped out of his shoes, glad that he had shoved loafers onto his feet before coming downstairs. "Last one naked and in the lake has to give me a blow job," he said as he took off for outside.

The others yelped in surprise, caught off guard by his sudden announcement. He chuckled lowly to himself as he began to peel off his clothes as he made his way down to the lake, and he hit the water naked as the day he was born.

"That is so not fair, kid!" he heard Derek shout moments before Reid splashed his way into the water. A moment later, Derek leapt into the water, drenching them both.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that tried to cheat by pushing me out of the way," he shot back, and Dave grinned at the tone he used. "Besides, it's not like you haven't given Rossi a blow job before."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me another story," Derek muttered as he began to float on his back, staring up at the rapidly darkening sky. Dave decided to follow his lead, a feeling of contentment waving over him as he watched the colors deepen into the blue black of night. "You know, it's nights like these that make me think perhaps there is a God in heaven. Knowing that Erin is still with us, despite everything that happened to her, knowing that Curtis wasn't able to destroy us like he wanted to, it just makes me that much more hopeful for the future."

"I know exactly what you mean," Dave murmured as he lazily stroked at the water, moving more towards the middle of the lake. "Having her back in my life is like being suddenly thrust into a technicolor world once more. Everything seems more brilliant, more real."

"And how's the sex?" Reid asked as he paddled over to him, treading water easily as he regarded Rossi thoughtfully.

"Even better than ever, if you can imagine that. It's like every connection that we made previously was just some opening act to the here and now. There are times when I don't want to leave the bedroom, or her arms, and a part of me is a little afraid of that, because I know now how easily that can be ripped away from us."

Derek nodded as he reached out and stroked his hand up and down Rossi's body. "It's only the truly evil that try to hurt us through our families. Foyet, Curtis, Doyle, it's like they take a sick pleasure from trying to bring us down, as if that won't make us work all the harder to bring them down."

Dave groaned as Derek's hand closed around his dick, stroking it in slow, smooth, motions in order to bring him pleasure. "If you keep that up, Derek, I'm going to drown in the middle of this lake, and then Erin would most likely flay you alive."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah, moving closer to shore, so that I can at least find a little purchase in the silt." Spencer nodded as he leaned over and kissed Dave deeply, taking hold of his hand and swimming them both into the more shallow water. "At least the mosquitos aren't too bad tonight," he murmured as Derek continued the handjob he'd started earlier. Dave arched his hips towards the younger man, trying to get closer to that warm, slick, hand.

A guttural moan slipped from his lips, and he turned his head to look up at the cabin, noticing that Erin and Alex were now standing in front of the window, apparently deep in conversation. A grin turned his lips up as he watched his fiancée dig her hands into the other woman's thick brown hair and pull her in close for a bruising kiss. "That's my girl," he whispered before letting Reid kiss him once more.

"Hmm?" the good doctor hummed out once the kiss ended.

"Oh, I just have the distinct feeling that we are in for a lovely rest of our weekend. Now, give me another kiss while Derek uses his pretty mouth for other pleasurable pursuits."

Both men nodded, and he groaned even deeper when two mouths closed around very different parts of his body. He wished that he had something to grab onto as the first waves of his orgasm began to wash over his body. A soft hiss slipped through his lips as Derek dug his fingers almost painfully into this globes of his ass.

As he came down from the bliss of desire, he panted heavily, running his hand through his hair. "That was amazing, Derek, Spencer. Now, let's head upstairs so that we can shower before heading to bed."

The other men nodded and he pulled himself onto the grassy shore before standing and looking expectantly at them. "You seriously need to tell me how you do it, old man," Derek said as he dragged himself up. "I swear that you still act younger than me at times."

"I have to keep up with Erin these days." Dave grinned as he started walking to the house. "Now, if you're not chicken, we'll leave our clothes out here for the night. Because I, for one, know that we're going to need as much rest as we can get for tomorrow."


	7. Blake

Alex wrenched her hand from Erin's the moment she closed the living room door behind them. "I should really hate you right now, Erin."

"But you don't. This anger that's coursing through your veins is the righteous anger of someone who feels that she's been deliberately kept out of a loop in which she should have been included. Because she feels like she wasn't trusted enough with the secret of my life. Am I anywhere near close?"

The woman had hit her mark quite succinctly, and Alex blushed as the wind was taken out of her sails. "Even after all these years, you can still read me so well, Erin. I would say that it's almost as if we're still lovers, but we both know that's not true."

As Alex continued to gaze at Erin, she saw how the older woman blinked rapidly, as if she was close to crying. As if she needed to put space between them, Erin made her way over to the sofa, sinking down on it and wrapping her arms around her waist as she took several deep breaths. "What happened between us was beautiful, Alexandra. I hope that you remember it that way, because I do. Even though there was such bitter acrimony between us, I still tried to hold on to the beauty of those few, fleeting, moments."

"It was gorgeous, yes," she whispered as she made her way over to the window, staring out at the darkening sky. Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she gasped a little when she saw three familiar, naked, bodies run down to the lake. "That doesn't seem too smart."

"What?"

"The guys decided to go skinny dipping in the lake."

"Oh, they always end up naked in the lake at some point, it seems. Last year, Aaron even joined them, though Penelope and I stole their clothes and locked them out."

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, turning her head to look at Erin in shock.

"I did." A wicked grin curved her lips upwards as she stood, her hips swaying as she sashayed over to Alex. "It was delicious, really, to think of them standing outside the house, unable to cover their nakedness with anything more than their hands, even as JJ and Penelope led me upstairs to fuck me."

"Carnality never suited you," Alex shot back, unable to stop the flood of images that broke into her brain, of Erin writhing beneath the lips and hands of her colleagues. Erin chuckled deeply as she shook her head, stepping closer to Alex and leaning her face in so that she could stare at her. "What?"

"You know that's not true. You loved it when I moaned and arched beneath your hands and mouth. I remember how your tongue used to snake out and tickle me below my breasts, and how you never gave me relief until I was begging you for it. But will you still make me beg, Alexandra?"

The purr in Erin's voice sent shivers down Alex's spine, though she fought to ignore the feeling, pulling away from Erin a little, wanting to get away from that sweet temptation the woman was offering. "I don't think that I can, Erin. I'm married."

"That, my dear, is a load of bullshit, and you know it."'

Alex frowned, wanting to bite back with some witty response, only to have her words cut off when Erin buried one hand deep in her thick hair, pulling her in close for a heated kiss. Though she fought it for a moment, Alex felt the familiar longing desire sweep over her body and she melted against Erin, letting her deepen the kiss as her free hand began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. "Um, but it's lovely bullshit, Erin."

"Hush, the time for talking is at an end. Now is our time to feel and heal." Erin gave her a tender smile as she took hold of Alex's hand, squeezing sharply. "I want to take you upstairs, to our room. Dave won't interrupt us, he'll find another bed to sleep in for the night. But I want you to want this. I don't want to force you into something. I just want you back in my life. Please?"

Alex shuddered a little as the cool air of the living room lapped at her skin. There was a tiny hint of sadness creeping into Erin's eyes, and for some reason her heart ached at the sight. Throwing caution to the wind, she leaned in and kissed Erin once more, letting nostalgia wash over her as long buried memories of her lips, her body, rose from the depths of her mind. "Yes," she whispered as she leaned her head against Erin's, staring deeply into her grey eyes.

"Thank you." Alex nodded as she gave three quick squeezes to Erin's hand. It seemed that Erin had not forgotten that signal, since her smile widened into a grin as she let out a soft breath. "Come along, Alexandra."

They made their way upstairs without further words, and Alex found herself feeling like everything was finally going right with this weekend. She hadn't expected to have this sweet moment of reconciliation, and a tight feeling began to spread in her chest. Alex knew that she was about to burst into tears, and she wondered if Erin would be just in tune to her vacillating emotions as she had been in the past.

"Oh, Alex, please, don't cry," Erin whispered as tugged them into what was obviously the master bedroom. She tried to nod without spilling tears, but found it a losing battle. Erin turned to face her once more, reaching out to run her hands tenderly up and down Alex's arms. "Now is a time for rejoicing."

"Yes," she breathed out as Erin began to undress her. It didn't take long for her clothes to end up in a heap on the floor, and Erin's eyes raked up and down her body. "Are you going to remain clothed?"

"You have two good hands, don't you?" she saucily asked, arching an eyebrow up in challenge. Alex swallowed deeply as she nodded, her hands trembling as she reached up and traced her fingers along the neckline of the older woman's blouse. Suddenly, for all her nudity, she began to feel very warm, and was certain that a bright flush was spreading across her chest and up her neck.

"I haven't had this pleasure in years," she murmured, needing to assert control over the situation, but feeling like she had already lost that to Erin. The woman gave her a knowing smirk as she inched a tiny bit closer to her. Alex swallowed thickly as her hands trembled a little before coming to rest on the buttons of Erin's blouse. "Are your nipples still so sensitive to touch?"

It was a deliberate goading, and she finally smiled when she saw Erin give her a shaky nod, her own flush becoming more pronounced as Alex slowly undid all the buttons, making certain to brush the backs of her hands against Erin's all too sensitive skin. They looked up at each other, and Alex suddenly knew that the time for talking was at an end. That same mystical feeling dropped over her like a familiar blanket as she took in the desire and longing that filled Erin's eyes.

As the other woman shrugged off her blouse, Alex reached up and caressed her cheek, needing to prove to herself that she was really there, really in this moment with her. The longer they stared at each other, the more overwhelmed by emotions she became. Unbidden tears began to fill her eyes, and Erin followed suit, the clear drops rolling down her cheeks to wet Alex's fingers. "We're supposed to fuck, not cry," Erin said with a shallow laugh, nuzzling her cheek against Alex's hand.

She hummed in agreement before leaning in and capturing Erin's lips in a deep kiss, leading her over to the bed and pulling them down upon it. It was easy to tug off Erin's skirt, and she let out a little purr of pleasure when she saw that the older woman had foregone wearing panties. "Oh, Erin, Erin, Erin. Always prepared for anything, huh?"

"On these weekends? Yes. You'll soon see, Lexie, there are things that happen here that you wouldn't begin to imagine. There is something so lovely about giving yourself over to the heady feeling of so many bodies touching you and bringing you pleasure at once." A high pitched gasp broke from her lips when Alex gently pinched her inner thigh. "Oh, all right, I'll stop talking now."

"Good," she replied with a cheeky grin on her lips as she fitted herself between Erin's legs. A slight tremor swept over Erin's body as her eyes closed. "You were always so impatient, darling."

"Because I knew what pleasure you could give," she breathed out as she lifted her hips a little, begging her to continue her more pleasurable pursuits. "Please, Lexie."

"Yes, darling." Alex smiled as she brought her lips down to Erin's vulva, pressing soft little kisses there, teasing Erin. A sweet little cry broke from the woman's lips, and Alex grinned as she lifted her hips up in supplication. Knowing that she couldn't leave Erin hanging, not in so tender a moment, Alex began to softly lick and suck at her labia, knowing exactly what would bring her to the highest level of pleasure. Erin began to whine as her hips shifted, trying to get ever closer to Alex, even as her long fingers became tangled in Alex's hair, digging an almost painful rhythm.

Soon, almost too soon for Alex's liking, Erin began to orgasm, and she held tightly onto her hips as her back arched impossibly high, that familiar, keening, whine tumbling from her lips. It was almost enough to get Alex off as well, and as Erin relaxed back onto the bed, she slithered up to rest her body alongside Erin's, drawing patterns on her stomach with her fingers. "I'd forgotten how good you tasted," she said through heavy breaths, resting her head on Erin's chest and listening to the pounding of her heart.

"I'd forgotten how good you are at oral sex. Lexie…" Erin's voice broke off, and Alex could hear the tears that clogged her throat. Turning on her side a little, Alex draped her arm over Erin's waist, holding her close. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If Dave doesn't kick me out, yes."

"Good." Erin puckered her lips, and Alex indulged her with a tender kiss before resting her forehead against Erin's. "Let's sleep now, since we won't get much of that in the hours to come." Alex nodded and snuggled in close, wrapping her limbs around Erin like she had once, long ago. The familiarity of it all settled her soul in a way she hadn't realized she had missed, and she went to sleep with a smile on her lips.


	8. Erin

Erin found herself being woken hours later by soft hands cupping her breasts. Blinking open her eyes, she looked up into Penelope's gaze, noting the mischievous smile on her lips, and wondered what was going through that lovely brain of hers. "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Just after seven. I thought that you might be up for a little something different this weekend, though, seeing as how you're coming back to life and all. Originally, I was going to have Derek help me out with this, but I figured who better than you to do this?"

"Are you taking my Erin somewhere?" Alex asked, her voice still blurry with sleep.

"Yeah, and you can help me get everything set up, if you want. It would be nice to have another set of hands with this, since I think it's going to take me some time to get everything together."

"Color me intrigued," Erin murmured as she sat up, pressing her lips to the sharp blade of Alex's shoulder before clambering out of the bed and starting to search for something to wear.

"Oh, you won't need clothes, sweetheart." She turned her head to look at Penelope, a frown marring her features, and she watched as the woman flushed a bit. That surely meant that she was up for a very interesting morning, and she held her hand out to Alex, wanting to have the woman close by her side, whatever happened next.

"I see. And where's David?"

Penelope grinned as she beckoned them out into the hallway. "Well, he didn't want to wake you up last night, so he fell into bed with me and Derek. There is something so amazing about the feel of his goatee on my breasts. I don't know how you can stand that feeling all the time!"

It was Erin's turn to blush, and she turned her face against Alex's shoulder as she shook her head. "It is rather erotic, I'll admit. Though I love it when he brushes it against my inner thigh right before he eats me out."

"Ooh, that's lovely, too," Penelope cooed, grabbing hold of her free hand as she tugged them down the stairs with a little more speed. Once they were in the dining room, Erin took notice of the assortment of fruits and nuts that were laid out on the sideboard, along with a fluffy bathrobe that was draped over one of the chairs. "Somehow I knew that you wouldn't let Alex leave your side this morning, so she gets the robe. You, my dear, lovely, Erin, need to get that shapely ass of yours up on the dining room table."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me, Erin. Stretch out on the table, arms and legs splayed, and we are going to turn you into a human smorgasbord. I imagine that the others are going to love eating off you this morning."

The coquettish look on Penelope's face took Erin's breath away, and she nodded as she carefully arranged herself on the table, her hands reaching upwards for Alex. Penelope let out a little laugh, and Erin raised her head to look at her. "What?"

"You're going to need to lay completely still as we get you ready. Oh, I am so glad that you're not allergic to anything!" Erin gulped as she rested her head against the hard wood of the table once more. "Oh, and Alex? Would you grab that pillow from the chair and place it beneath Erin's head? I don't want her to get a headache from this."

It didn't take long for Alex to comply, and then Erin was left waiting. She could hear soft conversation between the two women, but she couldn't make out any words, and that bothered her more than she would ever admit. And then they were coming over to her side, bowls of fruit in their hands. Erin trembled a little as she anticipated what they were going to do next.

"So, I think that the raspberries definitely need to circle her nipples. We'll add the whipped cream once everyone has joined us, since I don't want it to melt. I'll start arranging the grapes around her vulva." Erin tried not to squirm as the cold fruit hit her skin, and she stared up into Alex's eyes, smiling a little to let the woman know that she was perfectly okay with what was happening to her in that moment. Alex gave her a tender smile, and Erin puckered her lips, hoping she would take the hint.

The woman smirked before leaning down and brushing her lips against Erin's in the softest kiss possible before pressing a strawberry against her mouth. Erin parted her lips and gently held the berry in place, knowing that she looked downright carnal doing so. "Does this look all right, Penelope?"

Erin fought the urge to raise her head and look at the younger woman, knowing she would get scolded for doing so. "Perfect, Alex. Now, I just have to do one more thing, to make this truly a feast for the senses for Erin."

She felt her forehead wrinkle as she tried to frown without dislodging the fruit. Alex reached down and smoothed her hair back from her eyes, and the soothing motions instantly relaxed her. "Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, actually. She never liked that when we…"

In that moment, Erin knew that Penelope wanted to blindfold her, and she shrugged a little, trying to tell Alex that this would be all right, too, since she was there. A warm hand ran down her arm to thread their fingers together, and just by the way that she squeezed, she knew it was Alex, and that she understood. And then, Penelope was gently covering her eyes with a silk cloth, and the world went dark. Fear caused her to tighten her grip on Alex's hand, and the firmness of grip was redoubled, letting her know that she was still there.

"I'll be right back!" Penelope called out, leaving them alone, and Erin dipped her chin a little before letting herself relax onto the table.

The sound of voices soon filled the dining room, and she fought back a shiver of panic at not being able to see anyone. Alex was right there, though, rubbing her thumb against the palm of her hand. "Oh, we do have a feast for us this morning, don't we, Baby Girl?"

Erin let out a sharp breath through her nose, knowing that Derek would go first for her breasts. That was just who he was. And then she heard the soft hiss of the can of whipped cream and she tried not to tense up as she felt the cold liquid hit her breasts. Soon, her body became accustomed to the coolness, and she tried not to giggle as someone drew a pattern on her torso.

All thought of mirth fled her brain when Erin felt multiple sets of lips descend upon her flesh. There was something so sensuous about the feel of lips and tongues on her skin, and her inability to see anyone just ramped everything up a notch. A high pitched groan tumbled from her lips before someone leaned in and kissed her. She could tell by the intensity of the kiss that Alex had claimed her lips once more, and she smiled before hungrily returning the kiss, even as her David began to eat the grapes off her vulva.

"Oh, fuck," Erin breathed out when Alex released her lips in order to pepper her face with kisses as she removed the blindfold. "Will one of you stop eating long enough to fuck me?"

"Yes, bella," Dave said lowly as he began to tug on her legs, bringing her ass close to the edge of the table. With practiced ease, he entered her and Erin wrapped her legs around his waist, even as Penelope and Derek continued to feast on her breasts. She looked around for Alex's face, needing to see her for some reason. A slight whimper broke from her lips when Dave hit a particularly sensitive spot and then Alex's face appeared above hers, a wicked smile curving her lips upwards.

"I snagged you some fruit, you haven't had anything to eat yet," she murmured as she held a strawberry a few inches above her mouth. Erin frowned a little as she strained her head up, trying to nip at the berry. Alex let out a soft laugh as she lowered the fruit closer, allowing Erin to close her lips around both berry and fingers. She took care not to bite down, since she didn't want to injure Alex, instead sucking it loose before licking the pads of the woman's fingers. "You'll never get enough to eat if you keep that up, my dear."

"But this is filling one part of the hunger in me," she said after she had swallowed the berry, copying Alex's wicked smile.

"You are incorrigible, Erin."

She nodded and accepted another piece of fruit from the woman's lips, trying not to gasp too deeply as Dave once more bumped against her clitoris. "Give me one moment, Alex," she murmured, reaching up for her hand. Alex nodded and threaded their fingers together even as she felt Penelope's deliciously nimble fingers begin to stroke her clit as Dave came closer and closer to orgasm. And then the blinding pleasure enveloped her as well, and she arched her back up as she rode her orgasm out to completion.

Panting, she fell back onto the table with a harsh thump. "Are you okay, Erin?" Penelope asked as she stroked her hair tenderly, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I just have to catch my breath again. And perhaps get a robe to wear while I finish eating?"

"Ooh, you don't want to get the fabric all sticky. How about we compromise and go skinny dipping while the men clean up our mess?"

Sitting up, Erin looked at her beloved, noticing the smirk on his lips, and gave the younger woman a quick nod. "That sounds heavenly, Penny." As she slipped off the table, she reached out for Alex's hand and then JJ's, knowing that Penelope would follow along behind. It was going to be a very lovely morning indeed.


	9. Penelope

Penelope grinned at how easily Erin had acquiesced to the idea of skinny dipping. The small streak of hedonism that they had unlocked the last time the group was at the cabin seemed only to have grown in her, and now she was actually giggling and running her hand up and down Blake's arm, seemingly heedless of her nudity as she continued to nibble off the plate that Derek had made up for her while she had been helped off the table by Dave and Aaron.

"But skinny dipping? Didn't we leave that behind with our high school days?" Blake asked, an anxious look on her face.

"Here? We can relive those glory days. Trust me, it will be fun," Erin said, a darkly lush tone to her voice. Penelope shivered a little at the sound, and Erin gave her a knowing smile, letting her hands slip from Blake's shoulders to her breasts, caressing them softly. Blake groaned lowly, her hips tipping forward to bump against Erin's. "Now, let me just get rid of this robe, and we can both run outside together. Trust me, we can totally outrun Penny and Jennifer. They're lightweights compared to us, and we'll hit the water first."

"I just won't win this, will I?" Blake murmured as she leaned in and kissed Erin tenderly. Erin shook her head a little as her fingers spread the halves of the robe and then pushed it from her shoulders to pool on the floor. Penelope had already seen the woman's body, but still there was something so beautiful about the way the midmorning sun hit it as it streamed into the dining room. "All right, let's do this."

Erin nodded as she threaded her fingers together with Blake's, winking at Penelope before tugging Blake out to the back door. Once they were out of earshot, Penelope glanced over at JJ and bit her lip. "Well, since it seems that we're going to be left in the dust, let's just strip in here so that our clothes will stay dry."  
"Sounds like a plan to me, PG." JJ quickly pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her perky breasts. Penelope licked her lips as she shimmied out of her yoga pants, thoroughly grateful that she hadn't worn panties that morning, since she'd hoped that something like that would happen. A warm hand caressed her ass, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Hotch cupping his hand around her flesh, teasing her a little with those long fingers of his.

"You know, I would perhaps like to not be entirely humiliated by those women, Hotch."

"Here, I'll help you with your tank top," he murmured in her ear, and she nodded with a shiver, delighting in his fingers skimming up her torso to brush over her breasts in an erotic embrace. "Make certain that you have fun in that freezing water. At least you don't have to worry about shrinkage."

Turning, she swatted his bicep a little before kissing his cheek. "No, my nipples will just be hard as diamonds. But you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

He nodded unabashedly, and she giggled as she took hold of JJ's hand and began to run through the cabin. Unfortunately, Erin had a better feel for the layout, which she had put to good use, and as Penelope crashed through the back door, she saw the older woman gently push Blake off the dock before diving in after her.

"Come on in, ladies, the water is fine!" Erin called out, waving them over. Penelope nodded as she let go of JJ's hand to run full bore to the water, splashing into the cold water and trying her best not to squeal from the sensation of having her breath torn from her lungs. "Oh, Penelope, you look so pale already. We're going to have to warm you up somehow."

Blake nodded as she slung her arm around Erin's shoulders, giving them a sly grin. "If Erin is to be believed, well, there might be something very pleasurable about splashing around in the water with a few of your favorite female friends."

Penelope looked back over her shoulder at JJ, winking at her slightly as she nodded. "Yes, that is so very true, my dear." Diving beneath the water, she quickly swam over to where the older women were waiting, making certain to come out of the water between them. "And I just love to be in the middle of things," she murmured before leaning in and nipping gently at Erin's shoulder.

"The one in the middle usually gets the most attention on these weekends," Erin replied, her voice tight with desire. Penelope had heard that tone before, when they had been here together, and she knew that Erin was already close to orgasm. "Though it isn't often that you are the one asking for attention."

"Well, our focus sort of was on you this morning. Unless we want Alex, here, to be our focus. I mean, JJ hasn't had the chance to have fun with her yet."

"Oh? You've had that pleasure already?" the woman in question asked as she finally made it over to their sides. "Then by all means, we should focus on Alex. After all, that pale skin just begs to be kissed by the sun and by us."

Alex's cheeks began to turn a bright pink as she unconsciously moved backwards in the water. "Don't turn shy on us now, Lexie. I promise, Jennifer won't bite all that hard. She's not like me, and out for blood." Erin grinned at the woman as she hooked her arm around Blake's shoulders and tugged her closer once more. "Here, let's show these young snips of girls how kissing is really done."

Though Penelope had seen them kiss before, there was something very different about this embrace, as the water lapped at their skin, reminding her of something almost primeval, and she groaned lowly, reaching out for JJ's hand and threading their fingers together as she continued to stare at the women. "That is so fucking hot," JJ muttered.

"Isn't it? Sex just oozes from their pores when they kiss like that. Oh, god, do I want in."

"Me, too." Penelope darted her eyes over to look at JJ, taking in the flush of desire that highlighted her cheeks, and gave her friend a small nod. Together, they moved forward, and Penelope reached out to run her hands along the cold flesh of Blake's torso before lowering her head and taking one hard nipple between her lips, sucking on it delicately. She could feel the brush of hair against her face and knew that JJ had joined her on Blake's other breast.

Needing to keep her hands occupied, Penelope dragged her fingers down Blake's torso and gently slipping two of them between her labia and fitting them in her tight channel, thrusting in and out in a lazy fashion, enjoying the feel of Blake's muscles tightening around her fingers as she came closer and closer to orgasm.

"Oh, yes, Jennifer," she vaguely heard Erin call out, and she glanced over to see that her friend was similarly finger fucking the woman. Their eyes met, and JJ gave her a competitive nod. Not one to back down from a challenge, Penelope nodded in return before starting to speed her fingers up a little, letting her thumb brush against Blake's clit, trying to get her off before JJ managed to do the same with Erin. Blake's fingers dug almost painfully into her shoulders as she held Penelope close to her breast, encouraging her to continue.

"P-penelope. Oh, god, don't stop what you're doing," the woman managed to gasp out, and Penelope let her tongue flick across Blake's nipple in a teasing fashion as she once more sped up her fingers and thumb. She could feel the exact moment that pure pleasure overtook the older woman, and she grinned at the sounds that poured from her lips as she came.

"Looks like I win this round," she gasped out as she rested her cheek against Blake's chest, listening to the gorgeous sound of Erin's orgasm, watching the way she clutched at JJ's shoulders as she came. "Isn't she so beautiful?" she said as she let her body relax.

"She is. I've never thought her anything less than that." Blake stroked Penelope's hair tenderly, and she nodded a little before nuzzling her cheek against the smooth skin of her chest. "Though you are quite lovely, too, Penelope. The light that shines from your soul just highlights that."

"Aw, thanks, dumpling."

They fell quiet as they watched JJ kiss Erin tenderly before turning to look at them. "You take the newbie and yet you still manage to win. That is so not fair!"

"Sometimes you just know exactly which buttons to push, Jayje." Glancing up at Blake, she gave her a quick wink before carefully laying down and floating on the water, letting it lap at her skin, loving the way that it felt like kisses. "And Blake here is just so responsive, which made things a tad bit easier."

"Hey, I'm not easy!" the woman protested, and Penelope giggled as she began to sink. Standing up once more, she shook her head before giving Blake a deep kiss.

"I didn't say that, darling. You, after all, were playing very hard to get at the beginning of this adventure. Though it seems like Erin was able to loosen you up a little."

Blake blushed a little as she shrugged. "Erin was always good at finding that side of me."

"Um, yes, I was, Lexie. Now come here and kiss me before we go floating off for some more alone time."

Penelope watched as Blake moved like a seal through the water to Erin's side, giving her a tender, loving, kiss before taking hold of her hand as they flipped onto their backs and began to speak lowly. And in that moment, Penelope was glad that this weekend had happened, as it appeared that things were really starting to work out between the two women.


End file.
